Sit
by T0PH4T
Summary: The result of an extended series of jokes that somehow got real. Pulled from discord, somehow alright?


**In the RWBY dorm:**

"Why do people always think I'm a bottom!?" The heiress stamped her foot, face flushed with rage as she threw her scroll at her bed. "Who even writes this crap!"

"Weiss, can you calm down a little?" Ruby asked, hands raised defensivly.

Weiss spun around, eye blazing. " _I am calm!_ " Yang snorted as she reclined on the heiress's bed, staring at her scroll.

"Real calm, Weiss-queen."

"Ugh." Weiss threw her hands up in frustration before turning back to her phone and looking back at the screen. "I mean, why on earth would I want someone else in charge?" Ruby poked her fingers together and looked out a window, blushing furiously.

"I mean, you look kinda... sub."

Weiss turned slowly towards her partner. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you look like you want to someone to ravish you." Yang put down her phone and looked towards the speechless heiress. "You know how CEO's like BDSM more than any other demographic? It's like that. You try to be in charge all the time and it makes people want to see what you'll look like on your knees with a goofy grin on your face as they pull you towards-"

"Ewwwww, gross Yang!" Ruby put a hand over her sister's mouth, but the damage was done.

"Keep your deviancies to yourself, brute!" Weiss strode over to the reclining blonde. "That is the most degrading and ridiculous-"

"Weiss." The words were quite but cut through the room like a knife. The rant came to halt as he heiress looked down at Blake's golden eyes.

"Sit."

Weiss sat down, knees forward and legs to one side. Silently. Ruby looked on with open mouthed shock. Yang was at loss for words.

Blake maintained eye contact with the heiress for a moment before turning back to her book.

"It's like that."

* * *

 **In the JNPR dorm:**

Nora looked across the top of the bed and into Ren's eyes, focusing her will. "Ren. _Sit_."

Ren sighed, shaking his head. "Nora, it's not going to work." He stood up, ignoring the cries of disappointment from his partner, and began to gather his shower supplies. "There's more to command than willpower and attempts at mind control."

Nora slapped her hand on the bed spread and stood up, moving to follow Ren. "Like what? I mean, what do you have that I don't? I mean, you have the pink eyes and everything and maybe that counts for something, but is it really that much? Doesn't Ruby's uncle have pink eyes too? I don't think he has a lot of fun at night, so _that's_ probably not it, and I've totally seen you staring at me when you think I'm not looking-"

"Nora." Ren stood by the door, holding a towel and plastic bucket.

"Yeah?" She titled her head.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"And?" Blue eyes betrayed no guile.

"Alone." Pink one refused to believe she didn't understand.

"Renny, we've been together for _years_. You don't have anything I haven't seen before. Come on, let me join you, it'll be like-"

"Nora." The babbling cut off.

"Sit."

Nora sat. Knelt. Knees together, butt on heels, eyes forward.

"I'll be back shortly."

The door closed quietly, leaving a quite girl kneeling on the floor. Some minutes later her teammates walked, stood dumbstruck at the unusually still Nora, then moved slowly around her.

It was some time until Ren returned. He was not prepared.

* * *

 **About five minutes after a talk between Nora and Yang:**

"Why are we doing this?" Dead pink eyes stared at unamused golden ones, the two resident ninjas at the center of team RWBY's dorm, surrounded by their friends.

Blake sighed and rubbed her temples, glaring off to the side. "Yang threatened to put catnip in everyone's shampoo if I didn't and Nora has you wrapped around her finger." Ren opened his mouth to object, but was interrupted by a certain female blonde hollering from the sidelines.

"Face off already! Battle of the dominatrixes!"

Weiss held her head in her hands. "This is so juvenile."

Ruby patted the heiress's back consolingly. "I mean, it might be kinda hot?

Nora stood on the other side of the circle and was pumping her fists in the air, imaginary pom-poms in each hand. "WIN, REN, WIN! SHOW THAT CAT WHO THE PUSSY IS!"

Jaune turned to his partner, a questioning look in his eye. "Uh, Pyrrha, why did you want me to see this?"

"I though it might be informative." The champion refused to look him in the eye, even as she fought the rising flush.

"Like it would teach me how to lead people? Asserting dominance and all that?"

The flush went all the way up. "Yes. That."

Yang clapped her hands twice. "Shut up and let the battle of the tops begin!"

Ren and Blake each sighed before turning to one another, gazes changed in some indescribable way.

"Sit."

Five people in the room fell.

The first was Weiss, with Nora close behind her. Yang went down not long after, only to her knees though, a glassy look in her eyes. Ruby was next, limbs askew and eyes wide as she focused on the two dominant personalities waring for control. Pyrrha was the last to go, stumbling backwards and catching herself on her hands, breath coming in short pants.

The tension in the air was palpable as perhaps the most subtle battle of all was waged.

"Why'd you guys fall down?"

Until it wasn't.

The two ninjas broke eye contact to stare at Jaune, gazes unchanged. The blonde jumped in surprise and raised his hands. "Um, did I miss a meeting or something?" The two relaxed their gaze as surprise overtook them and they look the noodle up and down.

"Hey Jaune?" Blake asked with a casual tone and drew all eyes in the room to her.

"Yeah?" His own eyes were clear and innocent, a slight smile on his face.

"Sit."

"I mean, why?"

Ren cleared his throat, shifting the focus of the room before leveling his own stare at his teammate. "Jaune, sit down."

"I mean, everyone else is, so why not?" He slowly sat down, crossing his legs and looking up at his two slightly-shocked teammates. "So, why are we doing this?"

Ren and Blake exchanged a quick glance, a silent message passing between them. Then they looked to the other teenagers in the room and motioned towards the door.

"There's something we need to talk about."

Blake moved closer to Jaune, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger, even as she appraised Jaune with new eyes.

"Have you heard of S&M?"

* * *

 **Many Moons Later:**

Jaune stretched his arms above his head, listening to every individual joint pop as he flexed his jaw. "Okay, everyone knows the safe word?"

"Cantankerous." The harmony of five voices, ranging from cheerful slightly irritated reassured Jaune.

Blake ran her hand along a length of silk rope, making a noise of approval as it slid though her fingers. "And if you can't speak?"

"Three finger tap three times on the back." Something rose in the room, an expectation, an excitement.

Ren nodded once, spinning a pair of green, furry handcuffs around a single slender finger. "And everyone knows their partners?"

Ruby and Weiss looked toward their teammate, one smiling cautiously, the other putting on a smirk, both nervous. "Blake." One voice hopeful, the other almost dismissive, both eager. The rope went from slack to taut and golden eyes flashed.

Nora bounced on the side of her bed, never lifting her hands off of it. "Ren." It came out almost a song and the hand cuffs nearly slipped before resuming their steady rythmn.

"Jaune." The last two were almost angry, a competition that started out as a joke and quickly escalated, fire against steel, gold against bronze. Lilac and green zeroed in on sky blue, provoking one last smile before the start.

"Okay." The blonde picked up a pair of leather collars and started moving, even as the two behind him took their own silent steps. "Lets do this."

"I'd prefer it if you did _me_ ," the other blonde replied, a smirk etching itself onto her face.

Jaune leaned down, hands coming up to fasten the collar, even as his mouth went to her ear.

"That's strike one."


End file.
